Carla Sanchez
| background = black | name = Carla Maritza Sanchez Castillo | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #4196b3 | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #62a9c5 | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = #62a9c5 | image = Carla.jpg | width = 250 | age = 37 | gender = Female | education = Barfield Community College | birthday = June 29, 1978 | address = 9 Cherry St, Miduna Beach | occupation = Receptionist at The Beachside Inn | relationships = Single | housemates = Dia Sanchez & Paloma Sanchez | plot = Dia Sanchez, Paloma Sanchez, Marcus Watson, Shay Rivera, Alexia Dawson | about = Carla was born in McKinney, Texas, where she lived for about two years with her older brother and two parents. Carla's parents had migrated to America illegally from Mexico, and spent a lot of time working in jobs which could easily be considered slave labor. They spent long hours, mostly slaving away on farms, while Carla would be looked after by her brother and some of the other older kids who had parents working on the farms. Carla never had a very steady childhood. Whenever she would start to make friends or settle into a place, her parents would come in, shaken, and tell the kids that they had to leave, so they would. When Carla was thirteen, her father became ill, and although he knew he had to be hospitalized, he played it off as not being very serious. Her parents gave some money which they had saved up to her brother, Matias, and told him to take Carla somewhere nicer. He did as his father requested, and Carla never saw her parents again. She's still not sure what happened to them. They moved to a town about an hour east of Barfield, where Matias would work as cheap labor, and although Carla had grown used to helping, or even babysitting the younger kids, Matias insisted on sending Carla to the local high school. She was never great at spelling, but some other things like maths and art, she had come across while she was growing up. She'd also learned to speak pretty decent English along the way, which her parents told her would be useful. Needless to say, Carla was never the best student and high school. She had irregular attendance, whenever people needed her help working, and to top that all off, she'd never learned how to read. Still, she would try her best to learn, treating it as a privilege that her parents and her brother never got to have. When she finished high school at the age of seventeen, she found out that her brother and his partner, Rita, were expecting a baby. Neither of them wanted their child to grow up the way they had, so they moved into a small apartment in Barfield. Matias had started work in a factory, where he would spend most of his time, Rita would work as a maid in a motel until she couldn't anymore, and Carla had once met this rich man who lived in Barfield, who had mentioned to her that he was looking for a nanny for his two children. Rita eventually gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and they named her Dia. Rita spent a while at home, looking after Dia, but eventually, things just became too expensive, and Carla would end up taking Dia with her to work, where she could play with the other kids. Mr. Fitzroy had no problem with Carla bringing her niece to work with her, but Mrs. Fitzroy had started to notice how her husband would look at Carla, and how much she treated Carla, so she decided to fire her before it became a bigger issue. After all, it wouldn't be the first time Mr. Fitzroy had slept with the help. Without a job, or even a recommendation from Mr. and Mrs. Fitzroy, Carla knew she had to do something to bring in money. She eventually found a strip club on the other side of town, who were looking for 'exotic dancers.' She never told Rita and Matias exactly what she was doing, but she started working nights and weekends at the strip club, and she brought home enough money that they could live comfortably in their apartment. They eventually managed to up-size to a two bedroom apartment which was really good for Dia, as it meant that she wouldn't be woken up in the early hours of the morning when her aunt came home. In late 1997, things changed for Carla again. After she went out for a going away party to celebrate one of the girls getting into college, she met a guy at the bar. A few drinks later, they were making out on the dance floor, and then a few more drinks after that, she found herself back at his place, where they had sex. She never planned on having anything to do with him again, but a little while later, she found out that she was pregnant. She did run into him two months after their fling, and not knowing what else to say, she told him that she was pregnant and that it was his. Unsurprisingly, he didn't take it too well, and she never saw him again. Carla went on to keep her baby, and eventually gave birth to her daughter, Paloma, about two months after her twenty-first birthday. Carla had decided to stay with the two girls and look after them, while Rita and Matias both began working overtime at this factory in Barfield. When they would get especially low on money, Carla found another job, posing for men's magazines, after a former colleague set her up with the job. This eventually led to occasional adult films, where she would get paid a lot more. She made a fake name for herself, and tried hard to conceal her identity, hoping that her brother wouldn't find out where the money was coming from. The two girls grew up happy, and around the age of five, Carla had noticed that Dia loved moving, so she suggested that Dia should take up dance lessons. She later noticed the same habits in her daughter, but knew that they couldn't afford to send both daughters to dance lessons, especially with the cost of Dia's school as well. Still Paloma would occasionally get to sit in and watch Dia's dance lessons, and sometimes participate, but eventually the dance school told Carla that they couldn't keep letting her in there for free, so Carla stopped taking Lola to dancing. Things were going great for the Sanchez family, until one day in 2004, when Matias and Rita came home with the same petrified look on their faces that Carla had seen many times in her life. There was a police raid at the factory they worked at, and Rita and Matias would have to appear before a court and possibly face deportation. Carla unfortunately had to break the news to Dia and Paloma, and as expected, Rita and Matias were deported to Mexico. The next few years were hard on Carla. She cleared out her room, and took in a roommate to stay in the other one, while she slept on the couch. She had to take over custody of Dia, as well as Paloma, and on top of that, she lost a lot of the income they'd been living with. Carla tried to remain strong through it all though, and she continued making adult films while her kids were at school, and no matter what she would keep a roof over their heads, and food on the table. Her luck turned around when she eventually won half a million dollars after buying a winning lottery ticket. At first she couldn't believe it, but she decided that she would be responsible with it. She put down the deposit for a house in Miduna Beach, and bought a car so she could take the girls places. She also signed herself up for a computing course at BCC so she could get a better job to legitimately support the girls. She put the rest of the money away in case they needed it later. After completing her computing course, Carla started applying for jobs, and eventually got hired by a hotel near the beach, working as a receptionist, where she currently works. Dia and Paloma also both got jobs, and Dia eventually went back into dance lessons, while Paloma focused more on her friends, and started going by Lola instead. | trivia = *She's bilingual and can speak Spanish and English fluently, although she prefers to speak Spanish. | fc = Ana de la Reguera | user = Minithepeanut}} Category:Temporary Characters Category:Minithepeanut's temporary characters